


The Good Kind of Pain

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Behind the glass, Jesse was panting as he looked at Gabriel, his glossy eyes begged him not to go as he looked wrecked, like he had been denied his pleasure all this time. Gabriel decided to meet with Angela, or he wouldn’t know what was going on.“Will he be okay?”“Yes,” Angela replied. “He was infected with some kind of pollen that made him crave and seek sexual pleasure. That is all.”Gabriel blinked a few times. “That is all?”“He’s in no danger, and as long as he is secure, he will be safe.”“He’s in pain.”“It is expected. He won’t feel satisfied. His body craves full intimacy, the whole experience, and even that won’t end it.”“How long until it’s over?”“That we cannot say. The pollen seemed to have been enhanced. Whoever you captured yesterday also toyed with plants to the point of altering its effect. Could be another day, three days, a week or more."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Good Kind of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with more McReyes, this time full of porn. No beta for this one either, and sorry if the changing of POV is weird, but that's how it came out and felt right with me. Enjoy! Comments are highly appreciated if you enjoy my work <3

Gabriel first saw something off in Jesse when they reached the shuttle. His eyes were glossy and he was delirious, not really paying attention to anything. Gabriel pulled him aside from the rest, worried he might have caught something during the mission in Colorado. They had busted a drug trafficking hideout, so it would not surprise Gabriel if something in the air messed with McCree. Gabriel had the team medic briefly check on him, but he had no wounds or anything that could tell he was injured.

“How do you feel, McCree?” the medic asked.

“Funny,” Jesse mumbled, rolling his shoulders. “It’s hot in here.”

“He might have just gotten a fever,” the medic diagnosed. “Either way, he should remain isolated from the rest of the team.”

“All right, I’ll watch over him until we get back to base.”

“That includes you, commander. We don’t know if it’s contagious.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I can handle it. I need to make sure he doesn’t die on the way back.”

Jesse laughed. “Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

The medic left them both in a small room between the cockpit and the rest of the shuttle. It was a closed area that’s mostly for Reyes to have privacy, make calls or work out mission plans. Few times it has been used as a small infirmary.

Jesse sat on one side while Reyes sat across from him, browsing on his tablet. He could hear McCree shifting on his seat, breathing deeply and even whining.

“Are you in pain?” Gabriel asked, concerned.

“No, it’s more of a—” Jesse circled his wrist, looking for a word. “Discomfort.”

“You’re sweating,” Gabriel pointed out, putting his tablet down.

“Shit,” Jesse said, heavy lidded eyes looking at Gabriel from head to toe. “I think…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and stood. “Talk to me, McCree.”

The agent bit his bottom lip and his hips jerked forward before he sat straight. His cheeks were flushed and he tried to avoid Gabriel’s gaze, but it usually ended up over his body instead.

Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s face in his hands. He had taken his gloves off before, so he felt when Jesse’s skin prickled and he moaned softly to the touch and how Gabriel moved his face from side to side, trying to catch something the medic might have missed.

Gabriel didn’t want to think about it at first, but once another moan came from Jesse’s mouth, this one more sinful than the rest, Gabriel looked down. Jesse’s pants were tented and his hips kept twitching. Gabriel stepped back. “Are you--?”

“Horny as hell? Yes. And I don’t know why,” Jesse said, like he was more in pain than enjoying it.

Gabriel swallowed and looked away. “We’ll be at base soon.” He lied. This was going to be a long ride.

“Touch me,” Jesse begged in a whisper.

“What?”

“Fuck, nothin’!” Jesse said, straightening again after his own body had slacked on the bench. “I need fresh air.”

“Got bad news for you.”

Jesse huffed. “You should leave.”

“I can handle you.”

“But I can’t at the moment, and fuck, I’m about to come at the sight of you.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect those words, that boldness, not even from McCree. It was one thing to flirt and recite pick-up lines from an old book. It was another to bluntly confess such a filthy thing to his commander.

Gabriel decided to leave him alone, but locked the room from both sides and warned the pilot not to open and wait until Jesse was off once they touched ground. Gabriel tried to busy himself with his tablet the rest of the way so he wouldn’t think of how blissfully beautiful Jesse would look coming and calling Gabriel’s name.

Jesse was taken by medics for Doctor Ziegler to check on him once they landed at base. Gabriel got a call two hours later, but it wasn’t to meet her at her usual office, but in the quarantine room. Unlike the usual medical rooms, this one was similar to an interrogation chamber. Jesse was trapped between four walls made of glass and could see everyone on the other side. There was also a bed, a chair and a table, where a platter with some food left was placed. Gabriel stopped at the sight of Jesse. He only wore his tight uniform pants, the ones that wrapped nicely around his thighs. And he was shirtless, showing off his toned body covered in hair that trailed down temptingly to his crotch. He was still looking similar to how Gabriel had last seen him: delirious, sweaty and lustful. McCree perked up when he saw Gabriel, but the commander diverted his attention to Angela. “What’s the problem?”

“Commander,” she greeted and looked at McCree as she held a tablet with her usual notes. “Was Agent McCree exposed to any new vegetation?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Not that I know off. We were on a farm, but it looked pretty normal.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Uncovering an underground lab.”

“I see.” She typed on her tablet. “Was he exposed to any drugs? Touched them? Inhaled or took them?”

“He didn’t report anything. I’m guessing he didn’t or simply hasn’t told me.”

“If he did, it’s strange. His blood shows no sign of any drug known to the system. But it’s always good to ask.”

“You could ask him.”

“We’ve tried, but he seems to be too distracted as his interest is elsewhere. With someone else.”

Gabriel didn’t ask. Her gaze said everything. “What’s next?”

“We’ll keep him overnight, and run more tests in the morning. In the meantime we’ll watch over his behavior. We’ve never encountered something like this before.”

“That’s not comforting at all.”

“But it’s the truth. I will keep you informed of everything.”

When Gabriel visited the next day, he was received with the pretty picture of Jesse in his underwear, grinding down against the mattress that looked undone; sheets a mess and pillow on the floor. His hair was greasy from sweat and over his forehead as he continued to pleasure himself like no one was watching. But Jesse knew Gabriel had walked in. They looked straight into each other’s eyes and it was then that he stopped as a loud moan came out of him. Then he slumped on the bed.

“Five times just this morning,” Angela noted. “Thirteen overall.”

“Peculiar,” Moira was by Angela’s side, a finger on her chin as she observed McCree. Though they were the only ones, Gabriel wanted to barge in the room, cover Jesse and take him away. And deal with whatever was going on by himself.

“What’s peculiar?”

“Commander, I instructed you to wait outside.” Angela said, turning to Gabriel. “I do not think it's professional for you to see your agents in this state.”

“If I recall correctly, Doctor Ziegler, it is the fastest McCree has… finished since he has been here,” Moira points out with a slight smirk before she looks at Gabriel.

Gabriel watched as Angela scrolled down on her tablet and said, a little bitter, “You’re right.”

“What are you doing to him?” Gabriel demanded, marching to Moira.

“Us? Nothing.”

“Let’s step outside, commander.” Angela walked out first, but Moira stayed put. And Gabriel hesitated, not sure if he wanted to leave Jesse, especially in his state with someone like Moira.

Behind the glass, Jesse was panting as he looked at Gabriel, his glossy eyes begged him not to go as he looked wrecked, like he had been denied his pleasure all this time. Gabriel decided to meet with Angela, or he wouldn’t know what was going on.

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes,” Angela replied. “He was infected with some kind of pollen that made him crave and seek sexual pleasure. That is all.”

Gabriel blinked a few times. “That is all?”

“He’s in no danger, and as long as he is secure, he will be safe.”

“He’s in pain.”

“It is expected. He won’t feel satisfied. His body craves full intimacy, the whole experience, and even that won’t end it.”

“How long until it’s over?”

“That we cannot say. The pollen seemed to have been enhanced. Whoever you captured yesterday also toyed with plants to the point of altering its effect. Could be another day, three days, a week or more. Could you interrogate the criminals?”

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck feeling like a rookie. The criminals were not with them, they had been left in the American base and were probably on the way to prison by then. As soon as he saw something was wrong with Jesse he should have called to stop the targets from going anywhere. “No. We were instructed to leave them in America. Is there a cure?”

“I’m afraid not. The best he can do is continue to do what he’s doing, unless, and excuse my boldness, he finds someone that can help him make it less uncomfortable.”

Gabriel didn’t comment on it.

“Does Agent McCree have a partner?”

“No,” Gabriel replied, too quickly.

“Anyone he might be close with? More than a friend?”

Gabriel remembered the times he had seen Jesse around base. He was friendly to everyone, and spoke to many agents, but no one really stuck out to Gabriel. Maybe Genji, and that might be because Genji had been difficult to incorporate into the team. Jesse had looked for him more than Genji had looked for McCree. “Shimada? Maybe.”

Angela hummed. “I wouldn’t trust Jesse alone with him in this state. We don’t know how Genji would react to sexual acts yet. He has been secretive about it.”

The face Jesse made when Gabriel entered the room the day before came back into Gabriel’s memory. Along with it the late nights in Gabriel's office, the chats on the roofs and getaways they had done during the day when life’s too rough. Gabriel might be wishfully thinking, but if anyone has spent more time with McCree than Genji, it was Reyes. “Leave him to me.”

Angela’s was taken back by his order, but Gabriel wondered how much of it was true. Moira had pointed out Jesse had come the fastest when he saw Gabriel.

“I don’t think that’s wise. You are his commander.”

“Don’t I have patient-doctor confidentiality? Not even Moira has to know.”

Angela’s lips closed tightly then she looked at her tablet and back at Reyes. “Commander, I should advise you not to do anything rash. We don’t know how he’s emotions will be affected.”

“I’ll be careful, and I’ll know if he doesn’t want it.”

Angela said nothing else. She walked back to the room and Gabriel followed.

“Oh, dear,” she said and Gabriel choked behind her.

“He has reached a stage of desperation,” Moira said, unaffected by McCree who laid on his side, pillow covering his crotch as he grinded against it and his other hand behind his back, doing what Gabriel thought was opening himself up, filling himself with the only thing he had.

“He’ll be moved to his room,” Angela told Moira.

“I was about to bring in the device I told you about.”

“We are not using a machine on him,” Angela sounded annoyed, like he had denied Moira’s idea ten times.

“Think of the research we can do, Zieggler. What we could discover.”

“He’s not your lab rat,” Gabriel said before he got too curious and asked what kind of machine.

Moira looked at him and smiled. “Very well. He’ll be yours then. Let me know if anything changes or how the work for a cure goes.”

Gabriel huffed as Moira walked past him and left the room. Of course he wasn’t going to tell her anything.

“Jesse,” Angela called, stepping closer to the glass. “Think you can stop for a moment? You’ll be signed out. Get dressed, you’ll be going with Reyes.”

If Jesse had a tail, he would have wagged it by the way he smiled and looked at Gabriel. He sat on his knees, pillow still over his lap and Gabriel thought of anything that could keep him cool until they reached his room.

Jesse was given a pair of sweatpants at the infirmary and Gabriel gave him his hoodie so he would be covered on the way to his bedroom. Jesse walked closed to Gabriel and the commander could smell the stench of sex and sweat on him. Luckily they made it to Gabriel’s apartment without being seen or interrupted. Once the door closed, Jesse looked like a nervous and horny virgin, wanting to jump on Gabriel.

Gabriel stepped closer to him. He was ready to be split open, he wanted it. Still, Gabriel asked. “Do you want to be here, Jesse?”

“Yes”

“Do you want me to—?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Jesse said on the edge of losing his breath.

Gabriel swallowed. Part of him had wanted Jesse to say no. If Gabriel continued he knew he would have little control over his own feelings for Jesse. While Jesse was intoxicated by lust, Gabriel would be drowned in the passion of it all. In the heat of what will be gone when the effects on Jesse wear off.

Gabriel wiped his hands on his pants. “Should we get ready? Or put some rules?”

“Just fuck me. If one of us says stop, we stop. Clear?”

Gabriel’s spine tingled with the command in Jesse’s voice even if he was asking Gabriel to tear him open. He had the chance to say ‘no’ right then. To keep himself safe. He could leave Jesse in his room if it made McCree more comfortable, but Reyes would leave. He had the chance.

“Clear.” Gabriel gave one step. “You should shower first.”

“Fuck that,” Jesse said and Gabriel winced when he dropped to his knee, hearing the thud against the carpeted floor.

Jesse unzipped and pulled out Gabriel’s soft member. So bold, careless and filthy in front of his commander. Gabriel’s cock grew in Jesse’s touch as he stroke it and licked at the tip, sending Gabriel’s body into a frenzy as his fingers twitched, his jaw clenched and his toes curled. It was all so sudden and surreal. He had dreamed of the filthiest fantasies with Jesse before he woke up in sweat and shame, then moved to take care of his desire in the shower as he bit his lip to quiet the screams that would call to Jesse. And out of the blue, he had him on his knees, hungry for Gabriel.

Gabriel wondered if he was in one of those wild dreams, until Jesse’s scorching and wet mouth wrapped around Gabriel’s cock. The hit made Gabriel grab on to Jesse’s hair and pull at it. When Gabriel moaned, Jesse matched the sound, causing a vibration to rock Gabriel’s core. Gabriel’s eyes snapped open when Jesse grabbed his hips and started pushing him back as if he was shoving a box full of feathers. Either Gabriel was as light as he felt in the moment, or Jesse was simply stronger than Gabriel thought he would be in his state.

Gabriel was pinned to the door by his hips and Jesse crawled on his knees to catch Reyes’ cock in his mouth again. “You smell so good, boss,” he mouthed down Gabriel’s shaft and pressed his nose to the pubes on top before kissing up his stomach and going back down.

Gabriel rested his head against the door as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Besides his own hand, his cock hadn’t been this nicely treated in months, and that was due to a one-night-stand in Rome. Gabriel had been too lonely and instead of mopping in his hotel room, he looked for someone to fill that void in him. That stranger did not compare to Jesse in any way. He hadn’t been as hungry and thrilled as Jesse, who’s devoted to Reyes as he sucks, licks and kisses his member like it’s the first he had seen. Gabriel told himself it was the pollen making Jesse act that way, but when the cowboy looked up and his glossy eyes met Reyes, it was like he was telling Gabriel it was all for him.

Jesse pulled away from Gabriel’s dick with a wet pop and mouthed on the side. It wasn’t long until he gasped and panted. Gabriel petted down his hair as Jesse leaned his head against Gabriel. His cock was still hard and leaking pre, but Jesse looked like he was done.

“Are you done, chiquito?”

Jesse nodded. “With this round.” Jesse sat back and looked up at Gabriel. His eyes were pools of pitch black and his lips were swollen.

***

Gabriel looked like a god as he stood in front of Jesse with the morning light coming from the window shining on him. Chest heaving as he breathed deep and his cock looking delicious and juicy as it leaked some beads. It was also shinny from Jesse’s spit.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“Sit on my face.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were the one that needed pleasure.”

“N’ I’m gettin’ it, sugar, trust me. Now, undress ‘n’ give me what I want before I take it.” Jesse thought if he ordered Gabriel around enough, the commander would snap and finally take him. So far, something seemed to be holding Gabriel back. Either he wasn’t as thrilled about being with Jesse as he was, or he thought he could break Jesse. McCree tried not to think too much on the first one, and hoped the beast he knew Gabriel had in him would be unleashed sooner or later.

Jesse enjoyed watching Gabriel take off his pants and his shirt, reminding Jesse to take off the hoodie Gabriel had lent him, not wanting to ruin it. He threw it aside and laid down. Gabriel hesitated.

“Come on, darlin’,” Jesse begged, because there was no other word for how his voice broke as he felt the need to satisfy himself growing again.

His dick might be untouched, but once Gabriel took his seat on Jesse’s face, it started to leak again. He wrapped his arms around rock solid thighs and licked like the world depended on it. Gabriel jerked at the first passing of Jesse’s tongue and then moaned when he felt it again. Jesse’s eyelids fluttered to the beautiful sound entering his ears and clawed at Gabriel’s skin. He could smell Gabriel perfectly. His natural musk, it instantly became addictive. McCree’s new drug and what made his blood boil.

McCree was unable to keep still even with Gabriel’s weight on him. He lifted his own hips up, trying to fuck the air, something that would give him what he craves. He did not expect Gabriel’s rough and big hand to wrap around his cock. With five strokes, he was done. He moaned and licked from Gabriel’s hole over his taint and balls, heavy and full of come that Jesse couldn’t wait to have in him.

From the floor, they moved to the bed. Jesse’s stomach was a mixture of nerves from lust and romance when Gabriel kneeled between his thighs and stared down at him. His sharp cheekbones made him look too perfect, chiseled from stone by angels. His scars are what made him look human, made Jesse believe he was worthy of being this close to Gabriel. His eyes burned wherever they looked. Jesse could feel them on his own, then on his lips that went dry, they trailed to his neck down to his heaving chest and stomach. Jesse couldn’t recall ever seeing Reyes without dark circles around his eyes and he couldn’t imagine it. He loved the whole portrait of a tired god that had burned cities down and raised them back from ashes, better and cleaner, redeemed from sins.

Jesse’s cock twitched, hard once more, reminding him this was not the time for poetry and making love. Whatever his body inhaled was driving him crazy to the point of pain. It was a fire in him that made him sweat and shiver. A thunder in his groin that woke up his member whenever it went soft for just a minute after reaching his climax. He needed Gabriel inside of him, he knew he was basically his cure. And Reyes was just staring at him.

McCree huffed. “I ain’t gettin’ better by you just lookin’ at me, no matter how hot ya look.”

Gabriel looked away for a slight second. “Then what do you want me to do?”

“Whatever, Gabe,” Jesse sat up and used his hands to feel Gabriel’s toned stomach. He could feel he was so warm, but not as hot as Jesse. “I just need to feel better, to not feel like a damn bitch in heat. ‘N’ yer takin’ too damn long.”

Gabriel grimaced. “I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

“Well, I’m not, but I’m neither fallin’ apart. I just need ya to fuck me.”

“Got it.” Gabriel pushed Jesse to lie back down, but that was all he did for a few seconds. Jesse whined, hips moving to rub his cock against Gabriel’s.

Reyes turne Jesse around, and he sighed, finally some action, even if he already missed looking at Gabriel’s face. The bed shifted as Gabriel got off and Jesse prompted himself up by his elbows to watch Gabriel return with a bottle of lube and a rectangular box. That was all he saw before Gabriel pushed him down between his shoulders blades and Jesse heard the bottle of lube being uncapped.

Gabriel begun with his fingers, one and two, curling and twisting them inside of Jesse. He composed a sweet melody out of McCree’s moans whenever he did a good combination. Even after feeling the weight and stretch of Gabriel's cock in his mouth, Jesse was ready to jump on Gabriel and ride him after only a minute of preparation. Maybe that was how he would find satisfaction. Stretching his limits and feeling completely filled even if it burns. The gentle pat on his lower back somehow kept him sane through it. It was a soft murmur of praises while Gabriel's fingers inside only spell profanities. And, even under the conditions, Jesse would always want to please Gabriel.

"Turn around for me," Gabriel commanded and Jesse did it as fast as his heart was beating.

Gabriel opened the box he had brought and let a blue dildo slide out into his palm. Jesse was partly excited and partly disappointed. He didn't want to think that was all he was getting. He wanted to believe it was brought to help him prepare for Gabriel. That made his cock leak a little. His commander using his own toys on Jesse, a dream come true.

The dildo slipped inside Jesse easily, and Gabriel only circled it a little, letting Jesse get adjusted to it. Though it didn’t hurt, Jesse wished the stretching would be more noticeable as his body asked for more already, not getting enough. When Gabriel begun to push it out and back in, it made Jesse feel slightly better. He could feel the fake veins and ridges, and imagined it’s just a smaller replica of Gabriel’s.

Gabriel’s free hand moved to Jesse’s stomach, brushing and petting once in a while. He left goosebumps wherever he touched. He felt so soft for someone that had held more guns than people. Maybe it was the effects of whatever Jesse inhaled, but it felt like lightning was cracking out of Gabriel’s fingertips and over Jesse’s skin. And it was just his hand, Jesse wondered if he would combust when Gabriel pressed his lips to his skin, if he ever did. God, Jesse hoped he would.

“Look at you,” Gabriel said so low, Jesse believed it wasn’t meant for him to hear.

“I need more Gabe,” Jesse begged.

Gabriel pulled out the dildo and set it aside. He shifted better and slicked his cock with lube. Jesse must have looked like a hungry coyote as he licked his lips and watched the beautiful man between his legs settling to fuck him. Jesse wished it wouldn’t be like this, him under some kind of sex pollen. If it were different, they would make love instead of just fucking. But it was what he had and he couldn’t turn it away. Less with his body aching for sex.

Jesse started seeing stars from the moment Gabriel pressed the head in. He trembled something fierce when Reyes held his hips with both hands and his nails pinned the deeper he sunk himself into Jesse’s heat. Both moaned together, a duet of pleasure as their bodies begun to melt into each other. It was better than any fantasy and wet dream Jesse has had. His back arched off the bed, he pressed his head back into the pillow and gritted his teeth as it already felt like it was too much.

“Doing okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Great,” Jesse replied, breathing heavily.

Gabriel gave the first test push and Jesse’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He continued to sink until he was balls deep and leaned over Jesse, hands on either side of Jesse’s head. Gabriel closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and beautiful skin with a light coat of sweat. His sharp jaw was tempting Jesse to kiss, to trail and mark with his teeth, but the discomfort in his body weighted him down. All he was good for was to lay there and be fucked.

Gabriel started to move and Jesse managed to wrap his hands around his neck before the storm began. Whatever shyness Gabriel had before, it crumbled away the more he was inside Jesse. His thrust became beast-like and faster with every moan and scream McCree let out. That was why he made them louder, not caring who heard.

“This is what I needed,” Jesse said, panting so much he had to pause almost after every word.

Gabriel smirked before he rammed into him. A groan tore through Jesse’s lungs and throat and he stretched his head out. Then he froze when he felt Gabriel’s lips brushing against the crook of his neck. Fuck, it felt heavenly.

“Don’t stop,” Jesse begged and he hoped Gabriel knew he meant both.

His shyness returned, but not to his hips as they continued to pistol against Jesse. His lips hesitated to brush against Jesse again, but eventually they did. Always on the neck or jaw, never too close to the lips.

Unexpectedly, Jesse came. Gabriel straightened up as he felt the first string against his chest, but he did not seem to mind. His movement became a slow jerk every couple of seconds as Jesse came down from the orgasm.

“Need more?”

Jesse stills felt it. A roaring fever in his bones and on his skin. A pain in his body he couldn’t describe and a spark shooting up his cock again.

He nodded. “Don’t stop.”

Gabriel nodded as well, and moved forward. Jesse gasped as he was bended, his knees almost reaching his shoulders. Gabriel’s body moved like waves crashing against Jesse’s. His half hard cock bouncing between them, resting before it woke up again.

They were so close. Jesse could see the details in Gabriel’s eyes and counted his lashes. His gaze trailed down to Gabriel’s parted lips and back to his eyes. He couldn’t lean too close. He couldn’t cross that line. That might be too much. Sex should have been enough for his body, but his heart was swelling to be closer. It went faster to the thought of kissing Gabriel, the rush it would give him. It would be like he was living on the edge.

For a split second Jesse thought Gabriel might have done it. His chin leaned forward and he closed his eyes. But he pulled back and Jesse sighed to the loss. The moment continued to be a tease as their noses touched and their lips were just an inch away. Between his body desiring more, Gabriel viciously fucking into him and the hope of a kiss in the air, Jesse felt like he was going to pass out.

“Shit, fuck!” Jesse blurted out when Gabriel hit his prostate, and continued until tears peaked at the corner of Jess’s eyes. He just came, there was no way he could do it again that quick.

“Let go, chiquito,” Gabriel cooed, and of course that caused McCree to weep more. He wished he could, but at the moment he couldn’t do it that easily.

Gabriel continued the abuse, growling and ramming into Jesse like he was a new toy that he wanted to snap in half.

“Ah! Gabe!” Jesse cried and was silenced by none other than Gabriel himself as he kissed him.

Jesse’s body went pliant, his knees felt wobbly as Gabriel wrapped his arms under them and continued both the frantic movement of his hips and lips. Against his own belief, Jesse came and his gasps were drank by Gabriel. It all finished neatly as Jesse felt the warm ribbons spurring inside of him, and Gabriel coming to a slow stop.

Their mouths dragged apart first, a string of saliva hanging on between them. Then Gabriel pulled out gently. One of Jesse’s knees creaked as it stretched on the bed and Gabriel lay beside him. Both remained looking at the ceiling, catching their breaths and all of a sudden shy even after being in the most compromising position they could have been in. Jesse thought of a way he could defuse the awkwardness, but his mind was fuzzy. And he could still feel that poison underneath his skin. His body hadn’t had enough. The night wasn’t over.

“I’ll get us some water,” Gabriel offered.

“Water,” Jesse said, realizing how dry his mouth was and ashamed if he had kissed Gabriel like that. “That sounds good.”

Gabriel nodded and got up. Jesse watched him leave, loving the view, even if his body made him curl up on his side as a shiver went up his spine. His hand moved to grab his cock, almost back to being fully hard. He stroked it a few times and then traveled down to his ball sack. His eyes widened, it was swollen and heavy. And extra sensitive as one touch had caused a bead of pre to leak out of his dick.

“Gabe,” he called. The ache, the fever and desire was all rushing back at once. Stronger than before. But his body craved for one man alone. It was like he and Gabriel mated; he wouldn't be satisfied with anyone else. ‘Gabe.”

“I’m here,” Gabriel said quietly, arriving with two glasses of water. One was already half empty. “Sit up for me.”

“It—something’s wrong.”

Gabriel placed down both glasses and helped Jesse to sit up. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s like before, but it’s just worse—like…”

“Do you need me to get Angela?”

Jesse shook his head desperately. He didn’t want anyone to pull them apart or interrupt them. “I just need more of you. I can feel it.”

“Was I that good?” Gabriel asked. Jesse couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“God, you were amazing ‘n’ I just need more.” Jesse stared up at Gabriel, feeling a little pathetic. He must have looked like someone begging for food or money.

Gabriel nodded and grabbed the full glass to put it in front of Jesse. “Drink for me first.”

There was nothing Jesse wouldn’t do to please Gabriel at the moment. He grabbed the glass and took every drop while doing the same with his.

“I should at least call Angela, to know if you’re safe or not.”

“No, Gabe—” Jesse whineed but Gabriel still grabbed his phone from the night stand and dialed a number. He sat in front of Jesse as he started talking.

“Angela,” a pause and Jesse could faintly hear her. “Well he was the same, but now he says it’s stronger.”

Jesse watched Gabriel’s shoulders. There was a scar over his right one that went down to his shoulder blade. He leaned forward, unable to resist, not wanting to resist, and kissed the beginning of it.

“Yeah, we… did stuff.” Gabriel didn’t move, but Jesse felt a small jerk with the first kiss. “Well, he just says it’s stronger, he feels it. And that he just wants more of me.” Jesse continued, kissing over Gabriel’s shoulder and down near his collar bones, where the scar ended. “I just wanna know if he’s in any danger?”

Jesse kissed back the opposite way, slower and tender. Then he pressed his nose, breathing in Gabriel’s sweaty musk with a layer of sex on top. He didn’t hear anything else until Gabriel said. “Okay. Thanks, doctor.”

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” Jesse stated, turning his head sideways to press his cheek against Gabriel’s warm skin.

Gabriel huffed a laugh. “She says you should be fine. The pollen isn’t dangerous, but now it’s just feeding on what we did. It’s like now you know you will be satisfied with me alone.”

“This is all so weird,” Jesse commented. “But let’s worry about that later. I’m ready to jump on ya if you don’t hurry up.”

Gabriel barked a laugh. “Sure.”

Jesse saw his target in sight. It was like he was on the field and ready to aim. He dropped the glass that tumbled down to the carpet, and jumped on Gabriel. He rode his hips and rubbed his cock against Gabriel’s soft one. Gabriel cried a moan into Jesse’s lips before they kissed. McCree’s hips had a mind of their own as they jerked, wanting Gabriel’s cock to be hard. He needed it to be.

“Jesse”

Jesse moaned and stroked both of their cocks together. Once Gabriel was ready, he spitted into his hand to use it as lube and lifted up to guide Gabriel’s dick into his loosened hole. When Jesse straightened, Gabriel seemed to be looking into the eyes of a demon. Either he was surprised or couldn’t believe what was happening as Jesse dug his nails into Gabriel’s shoulders and started to bounce on his commander’s deliciously fat cock.

Reyes was stunned, laying there and allowing Jesse to do as he pleased. Probably because all Jesse wanted to do was continue riding him. They could do more fancy stuff later. Maybe without the drug in Jesse. If such a moment would be possible. Jesse wished, prayed it wouldn’t be the end of their affair. If the look of Gabriel told Jesse anything was that he was just as hooked as Jesse was.

Jesse breathed heavily and leaned down to suckle on one of Gabriel’s nipples. Reyes sighed and curved up as one of his hands tugged at Jesse’s hair. From one nipple to the other and then up Gabriel’s neck where he even bit at the same time he slammed down hard on Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel sat up, hugging Jesse and clawing at his back down, certainly leaving marks that Jesse would adore. His own arms tangled around Gabriel’s neck and he accepted the divine gift Gabriel’s lips were about to give him as they met in a loving kiss.

Jesse continued to jump but Gabriel lent him a hand. Two actually, one on each ass cheek, holding them on an exhilarating painful grip. He wanted there to be bruises, more souvenirs of their time together. If he had only thought of it sooner, he would have asked Gabriel to leave such marks for McCree’s pleasure whenever he looked at them for at least a week or two. McCree wanted his whole body to be a canvas for Gabriel’s passion.

When Jesse could feel he was close, he stroked his cock, hurrying up the pace for what will be a mind numbing orgasm. When it hit, Jesse freezed as his body gave little jerks to the shocks of the climax. His mouth was opened as he gasped and his eyes remained closed while Gabriel kissed his neck and even chest.

Jesse wasn’t sure if he just slid off Gabriel by himself, or if Reyes laid him down. Gabriel turned him around on his side so he could slip right back inside. The intrusion was welcoming even as sensitive as Jesse was. Besides, he would be craving it again in no time as he still felt that little monster under his skin. Desiring Gabriel in every way he could offer. Gabriel lifted Jesse’s leg and began to thrust in with the hips angels themselves carved into him. He was gentle at first, knowing Jesse was not quickly back to full recovery. By the grip on Jesse’s ankle, he could tell Gabriel just wanted to split him in half.

“More, Gabriel,” Jesse hisseed. “Faster. Harder.”

He got a soft kiss on his shoulder as a confirmation that he got his request. And one last merciful act before he started pistoling into McCree. Jesse held on to the edge of the mattress, grabbing the sheets he wanted to rip apart with his nails and teeth.

“You can go again, can you?” Gabriel asked, and it’s a tease. “You want to go again.” Jesse growled as his body was manhandled by Gabriel. “Let’s hurry up the process.” He starts to stroke Jesse’s cock, a puppet under Gabriel’s fingertips as he manipulated it into being erect. It was gentle though, and his hips stopped his relentless pace, waiting for Jess’s stamina to catch up.

“Fuck, this is crazy,” Jesse said breathlessly as he felt his skin vibrating. His body heating up from inside. His gut tingling and his cock fighting the exhaustion to become interested again under Gabriel’s hand.

When Gabriel slipped out of him, it was almost good enough to make him come. Feeling the fullness of it and suddenly a slicked gap. Gabriel moved him so Jesse’s on his stomach, but he gets Jesse to kneel with Gabriel behind. His cock found his way back into McCree and Gabriel held Jesse’s arms behind his back, making it impossible to move as Gabriel angled himself backwards so he fucked upwards into Jesse.

Jesse is almost numb. His mind was fuzzy with his thoughts all jumbled up in soup. His cock bounced in the air, twitching, asking for release already. And yet it was not enough. Jesse wanted Gabriel’s killer hips to make him fly, to raise him off the bed until he was so delirious he wouldn’t be able to ground himself for hours.

A scream tore from his lungs as Gabriel thrusted into his prostate, spilling all his come inside of Jesse once more. Jesse’s own bursted out of him, less than before, but he couldn’t do much about it. It had been an endless marathon of sweaty and mind blowing sex. He would be lucky if he can get it up again once it was all over.

After some rest, a meal and a quick shower that his body advised against just because he wanted to have Gabriel in him again, they returned to the bed. Jesse basically attacked Gabriel, wrapping his legs around his hips for the commander to carry him the rest of the way to bed before they fell on it together. In the same position, Gabriel managed to sneak his cock into Jesse, and started with slow jerks. There was barely any friction and yet Jesse was moaning to it. To how sensitive and hyper aware his body and insides were.

Next round had Jesse on his hands and knees, pushing back into Gabriel’s cock as the commander stood on his knees, almost still if it weren’t for his hands slapping Jesse once in a while until they were raw and burning. Then, once his come was leaking out of Jesse’s sloppy hole, he rubbed them for some care until Jesse collapsed and he got him lotion for the marks.

The sky outside the window changed from blue to orange and was almost time to be covered in the black cloak of night. Jesse lost count of how many times they fucked. They were all blissful and just as amazing as the first few times. Gabriel was perfect for this. His stamina barely faltered and it wasn’t until near the end when he called it a night for him, but still took Jesse’s cock in his mouth and cleaned as much of his own come from Jesse’s pucker as he could, getting two more orgasms out of the trembling and weeping cowboy.

***

It surprised Gabriel Jesse got some sleep. From what he had gathered with Angela and Moira, he had spent most of his night in the quarantine room trying to find pleasure. As for Gabriel, once Jesse’s breath evened and he watched McCree for a while to make sure he was asleep, he followed into oblivion quite quickly. He got a few two hours of so before he woke up to Jesse grinding against him. The hard poke from his cock was enough for Gabriel to know Jesse wasn’t recovered yet.

“Need to go again?” Gabriel asked.

Jesse opened his eyes slightly, glossy as they had been the entire day. He nodded and quickly moved forward to kiss Gabriel. That had been the line Gabriel wanted to be careful of crossing. Sex felt like one thing, but kissing Jesse, spilling his feelings in that way had seemed too dangerous. Yet, it had come easy when he had Jesse so close to him, asking to be satisfied. And that kiss as well as the rest had been beautiful and left Gabriel breathless. Kissing Jesse again had been no different than a few hours before. He let Jesse guide him until Gabriel was on top of him, never parting from his lips. Gabriel’s soft cock was flushed against Jesse’s erect one, encouraging him to start. Just the idea of beginning a new chapter full of more rounds to come got Gabriel moaning and swaying his hips forward. Jesse also moaned and Gabriel took the chance to nip at his bottom lip before starting a new kiss with his tongue entering Jesse’s mouth.

“Gabe?” Jesse mumbled against the commander’s mouth.

“What do you need, mi cielo?” Gabriel asked, as smoothly as it was breathing.

Jesse bit his bottom lip. “Once I’m fine, where does that leave us?”

Gabriel blinked and shut his lips in a thing line.

“I’m so thankful for what you’ve done, but damn, I can’t ignore all we did. And how much I loved it.”

“You did?”

Jesse nodded and his body continued to sway lightly, unable to control that side that still craved pleasure. Even if he just wanted to talk. “My body feels all messed up right now, but my mind is quite fine. I will remember all of this when it’s over, but I wanna know if I should look more into it or not.”

“Jesse…” Gabriel trailed off, unsure of what to say. Could he also move on without thinking of everything that happened? Without looking into every detail, word and movement they made together.

Jesse winced and bit his lip to prevent a moan. Gabriel kissed them, releasing that moan and so much more that he never wanted Jesse to quiet again. “How about, when this is over, and we both can walk again,” Gabriel started, and both laughed breathlessly, exasperated by what had started with their bodies pressed together and their cocks trapped in between, rubbing and leaking together. “I take you to dinner, and we do all the talkin we can’t right now?”

Jesse released a shaky sigh and nodded before he kissed Gabriel. Gabriel gladly responded and started to sway his hips forward to begin a new round and take Jesse for what felt like a hundredth time. With just that little encouragement from Jesse, knowing he felt the same, Gabriel was more confident into taking more and more. And, if he were being honest, he hoped it would take a few more hours before Jesse felt well again so they could have more time to make love.

In that new kiss, Gabriel was telling Jesse to fuck the world, they got to explore their bodies, they knew their life stories, have seen the darkest moments of each other and they still saw the beauty behind eyes that carry nightmares during sleepless nights and grudges against a world gone to shit. Gabriel was telling Jesse that their lives could be coming to an end, and he wouldn’t be anywhere else but right where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking more about mcreyes, a few threads and other stuff on twitter and still sometimes on tumblr @ **hellagaymccree**


End file.
